


Wedding Date

by sharleclair



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Martian (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharleclair/pseuds/sharleclair
Summary: “You’re my boyfriend so you should know. Come on, please, Beck? I’ll behave for the rest of the project.”“Fine.”
Relationships: Chris Beck/Johnny Storm
Kudos: 8





	Wedding Date

Johnny Storm’s not short on quips about keeping _cool_ under pressure, how the _hotter_ the better, but a combination of Sue’s monologue on relationships and how she’d love nothing more than to see her brother settled, rather ironically, has him blurting out a panicked lie that his date for her wedding is his boyfriend, Dr Chris Beck.

“You told your sister _what_?”

If Sue had been pleasantly surprised, her reaction’s nothing compared to Beck’s and for the past fifteen minutes, Johnny’s watched his shock evolve from spluttered refusals to indignant silence. There was a whole spiel of arguing too, which in fairness, Johnny admits Beck highlighted some pretty valid points about how they’re reluctant colleagues who famously butt heads because besides their project with NASA, they’ve got absolutely nothing in common.

“You’re hotheaded, you’re immature, you’re stubborn, you’re- “

“Devilishly handsome, playful and fiery in the bedroom?”

“ _Cocky_.”

“You’re my boyfriend so you should know. Come on, please, Beck? I’ll behave for the rest of the project.”

“ _Fine_.”

Johnny’s smart, but by the time the big day rolls around he’s conceding his plans aren’t exactly well thought through. Sure, he’s played the opposites attract card, but convincing himself proves a lot tougher than he imagined as it dawns on him he knows next to nothing about his _boyfriend_. Thank god for the champagne, a couple glasses of liquid courage helping calm the nerves he didn’t even know he had. Of course, that’s the exact time Beck chooses to make his entrance and Johnny’s little bubble’s shattered by a quiet cough, head jerking up and for a man with an above average body temperature, one look at the astronaut in his grey suit’s enough to have him running hot all over. And maybe it’s the champagne talking, but maybe faking attraction to Beck won’t be so hard after all.

Now Johnny’s the one in shock. After a few initial groans at how embarrassing his family is, he finds himself actually enjoying Beck’s company. He’s a damn far cry from the stuffy flight surgeon he’s used to winding up. Instead, he’s got this easygoing charm about him, a gentle but dominating presence with the way he keeps an arm draped round the back of Johnny’s chair and as he’s sweet talking the happy couple, his hand drops down to Johnny’s thigh.

That sure as hell’s not a move Johnny expected from Beck, if anything, it should be the _other_ way around and suddenly he’s startlingly conscious of how unlike himself he’s behaving. It’s a crazy turn of events, some kind of role reversal where Beck’s smooth and in control and Johnny’s left floundering like some schoolgirl with a crush and figuring another couple drinks are the fix, he excuses himself. Not without kissing Beck’s cheek first, smirking to himself as he strolls away with the image of the man looking flustered and red.

Johnny’s not long, a couple of quick shots and a glass of champagne for his _boyfriend_ and he can’t have been more than a few minutes, brows furrowing at Beck’s empty seat. He’s barely given a chance to contemplate the worst case scenario when Sue points at the stage but nothing could’ve _ever_ prepared him for Beck singing the _worst_ rendition of Mr Brightside with the band. And it’s the strangest thought, but even if Beck were _really_ his boyfriend, he’s not embarrassed, not even a little bit. At least, until Beck excitedly shouts that he’s going to do Grease next.

That’s Johnny’s cue to drag him off stage and some place not too quiet with an excuse that the only way to quieten any suspicion’s with a kiss, maybe a loosened tie, or Johnny’s white shirt going up in flames altogether. Beck blushes his way through it all but he’s not any less eager than Johnny is, humming out a soft little sound as he presses their lips together in a kiss that’s nothing more than a quick peck at first, but then it lingers until the only thing that breaks them apart is a pointed cough from Sue.

Johnny’s not worried, the opposite actually, grinning and still shirtless as Beck takes the stage again, catching his eye and bursting out in laughter.


End file.
